Cables used for conducting power often have a plurality of insulated conductors surrounded by a metal shield or cover to protect the conductors. One type of such cable is known as metal clad armored cable and includes an elongated outer metal shield or sheath that serves to protect insulated conductors that extend through the inner passageway defined by the shield. The metal shield is typically formed with a helically wound shape with adjacent convolutions overlapping and interlocking with one another to provide a flexible metal conduit that facilitates installation and routing of the cable. Some cables include an insulator surrounding the metal shield and/or uninsulated conductors within the shield for grounding purposes. In some applications, the cables may be configured for use in hazardous locations. Still further, shields may be formed of steel (including hardened steel) or aluminum and, in come cases, the convolutions may be welded together. Removing a section of the metal shield from such a cable to expose the conductors may be performed using hand-held or hand tools or with more highly complex tools such as those configured to be positioned at a bench or a work station.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2007/0144011 A1 discloses a tool having a rotating cutting wheel for cutting the shield of a cable and also cutting the core of the cable. A cutting operation is performed by pivoting the spindle unit on a support unit to move the cutting wheel towards the cable. The depth that the cutting wheel extends into the cable may be adjusted through the use of a thumb screw.